


Ivy Laced Carnations

by GlassAlice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Water, Mild Language, My First Smut, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sex Pollen, Smut With Some Plot, before Keith does the stupid thing, it's the water, only it's not really pollen, sacred pool, smut with no plot sometimes, soft and sweet, takes place at the end of season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: Before him ivy grew, climbing around Keith, wrapping itself around the boy’s lithe body. Thrown into desperate action, Lance reached out to pull it off, frantic to save Keith. But his hand only scooped up fistfuls of water, passing through the green leaves as if they weren't there. That was when he saw his own hand, carnations blooming from his skin, pink petals floating off in the water.Lance wracked his brain. He’d been obsessed with flowers and their meanings one summer; researching the language of flowers and using it to romance a pretty brunette tech girl a year behind him at the Garrison. Carnations were easy--pure admiration, no surprise there. OfcourseLance admired him. Ivy, on the other hand, meant...no. There was noway. Lance looked at Keith in horror.My love will protect you.*RATING HAS INCREASED* - First chapter can be read as standalone fluff, but all other chapters will be Explicit!!! You have been warned!!!





	1. Ivy

The planet was at least beautiful. In fact, it might have been the most beautiful planet Lance had ever seen. Unfortunately, that didn’t change the fact that Lance was hours past bored out of his mind, and tired beyond belief. Voltron saved planet GASB-7--apparently named _Krival_ by the locals--in a recent skirmish with the Galra Empire. And now, he was being carted around with his fellow paladins and a few members of the Blade on a tour of said rescued planet. 

“The sacred pools of E’strid are where our oracles speak with the gods.” A sweeping hand gestured to a stone basin, nestled between rows of towering columns. Clear water filled the basin to its brim, reminding Lance of a too-deep kiddie pool. He inwardly groaned, it looked refreshingly cool in its shadowed depths, beckoning in the radiating heat of the afternoon. 

“The waters connect us to the truths of the universe,” a tall, majestically-horned local explained in a thick accent that lilted up and down musically. Lance tapped the earpiece on his helmet, whatever Altean program translated for them was struggling with the chirping language of the Krivan.

_Oh well, easier to tune it out._

Heavy eyelids threatened to close over cobalt eyes, and Lance struggled desperately to keep them open. He hid an unbidden yawn behind clenched teeth in a fake smile. In retrospect, the smile combined with his too-wide eyes probably came off as manic, but it was better than Shiro catching him being disrespectful in front of the Krivan ambassador. 

“How does the water work?” Speak of the devil... Shiro just _had_ to go and ask questions to make their interminable tour even longer. Lance eyed the surface of the pool; magic or not, he could really go for a dip. He shifted, grimacing as the sweat-plastered cloth of his jumpsuit clung to his skin. He cringed and shuddered at the feeling. Yeah, a swim sounded really nice right about now.

“The way of the E’strid Waters are known only to the gods themselves. All I can tell you, _Paladin_ ,” The condescending tone was obvious even through the garbled translation, and Lance made sure to hide the eye roll that followed, “is that it offers visions to the oracles upon its surface, like a mirror. It shows us the world reflected in the only thing that cannot lie--flowers.” The horned ambassador ambled on, gesturing floridly as he led them through the corinthian columns, not glancing back to see if anyone was following. Shiro proceeded forward, asking questions to the deer-like ambassador while the rest of the group meandered behind, absently surveying their surroundings as they followed.

An idea struck Lance in that moment and he slowed his pace, purposefully falling behind the distracted group. A few sluggish, drawn out steps later and he was alone in the hall. He paused, walked backwards a few steps, then, with all the stealth he could muster, Lance tiptoed back to the pool. 

The thick pillars he passed acted like the most useless wall Lance could think of, rows lining the pool with vast empty walkways gaping between them. It wasn’t much privacy--barely any, in fact--but he was too tired to care. A few more steps, and he’d be soaking in the cool mystical-pool water. 

A hand dropped on his shoulder and Lance jumped, a high pitched yelp escaping his lips. Lance slapped a hand over his mouth as he spun around, coming face-to-face with a Blade of Marmora mask. The face might be masked, but if Lance could tell that physique from miles away, he could at least tell him apart from the other Blades. 

“Keith! Don’t scare me like that!” Lance whisper-screamed, whipping his hand and balling it into a fist by his side.

“What are you doing, Lance?” Keith’s mask lifted, revealing eyes that were encircled in ripples of dark purple beneath the skin, as if he’d not slept in days. The same deep bruising color of his irises. Apprehension rose from the pit of his stomach; Keith looked as exhausted as Lance felt. 

_He made his choice. He chose the Blade over me, over Voltron._ Eyeing the former Black Paladin, he ran a hand through his hair and chastised himself, _There’s no reason to worry over his sorry ass. He’s a big boy, it’s his problem._

“I’m going for a swim.” Lance hissed through his teeth, then turned again to make his way to the water’s edge. That clear sparkling surface was calling out to him, looking, in Lance’s sweat-soaked estimation, like the most refreshing and inviting liquid in existence. 

Lance was yanked backward by a tug at the booster on his back, “No, we’re heading back to the group. You are _not_ going swimming in their sacred pool.” 

Lance wrenched himself from Keith’s grasp, “You’re not the Black Paladin anymore. Heck, you’re not even a paladin. I don’t have to listen to you.” 

A shadow passed over Keith’s face and Lance immediately regretted his words. 

“Fine. I’ll let Shiro know. Maybe you’ll listen to him.” Keith glared at Lance, but made no move to leave.

“C’mon, Keith,” Lance groaned, head knocking backward in frustration. “I’m tired, I’m sore, and all I want is to wash off all this sweat. Don’t be a tattle-tale.”

Keith sputtered, “I am not a tattle-tale!” He crossed his arms, in an almost pout. “But you’re going to get Voltron into a lot of trouble, not just yourself.” 

“Whatever, man. Go tell Papa Shiro, see if I care. I’m too tired to argue.” Lance waved his hand dismissively in Keith’s face, “By the time you get back, I’ll have been able to rinse off, at least.”

Keith glared, sharp eyes narrowing as the other boy studied Lance. There was a quiet pause, then Keith let out a sigh, “Fine. But I’m going to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

Lance felt his eyes widen, “What? You’re going to let me?” He trailed off, mouth hanging open.

“Just hurry up.” Keith motioned to the pool. 

Lance didn’t need to be told twice; he pulled his chest armor over his head and slipped off his gauntlets in a flash. Once he was down to his undersuit he reached behind to pull at the zipper that latched it closed. 

“What are you doing?” Lance peered over his shoulder at the question to see Keith hiding his face behind his hand, cheeks blazing red. 

“Swimming.” Lance rolled his eyes and tugged harder on the zipper, but it wouldn’t budge. He turned his back to Keith, “Could you be a pal?”

He waited a beat, then waited a few more, but nothing happened. Lance was about to turn his head, just to see if Keith decided to track down Shiro after all, when a hand brushed the nape of his neck, zipper slowly crawling to his mid back.

“Thanks buddy.” Lance flashed a grin over his shoulder.

He shrugged out of his jumpsuit, padding over to the water’s edge in only his underwear. Lance dipped a toe in, testing to see if any visions of the truth of the universe would attack him. When none did, Lance slipped all the way in. The cool water lapped at his sides, and Lance let out a laugh. He dunked his head underwater, feeling the sludge from the day melt off. Lance exhaled, air bubbling up as he broke through the water and gasped in a breath. Lance called over to Keith, waving an arm gleefully, “This feels great! You should jump in!” 

Keith crossed his legs and sat down a few paces from the bank, “No.”

“Oh, come on, Keith! Jump in!” Lance whined, waving wet arms wildly.

Keith glared at him, glancing around agitatedly for any sign that they’d been caught, “Shut up! Are you trying to get us in trouble?” 

“Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith!” Lance chanted whooping as he splashed the water rhythmically with the palms of his hands. 

Keith shook a cloaked head, cheeks tinged red, “I’m not stripping down to go swimming with you, Lance.”

“Boo, you’re no fun!” He pouted, pumping two thumbs down as he jeered and hollered abuse.

Keith sighed, dropping his head into his arms, “Just... hurry up, alright?”

“Whatever, man.” Lance shrugged, brushing off the Voltron defector before diving headfirst into the water. Eyes firmly closed, he flipped himself until he was on his back, and floated to the surface. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Keith peering at him curiously from the bank. 

“It really is fine, all that magic mumbo jumbo is probably about as real as religion back on earth.” Lance’s own voice was muffled through the water, he was probably yelling a little.

“This coming from someone who pilots a magical lion that turns into a magical robot and serves a princess with literal magical powers.” Keith was still staring down at him intently, thick eyebrows knotting his forehead. Lance flipped so that he was standing again in the waist-high water.

“Have a little fun.” To punctuate his sentence Lance spun in a circle using his arm to launch a wave of water gleefully at Keith. He missed the face but drenched the other boy's shoulder quite nicely.

Keith rolled his eyes but, after a heavy sigh and a calculating stare, started to pull off his Blade suit. Lance smirked, “That’s right, Samurai, let’s swim!” He dove backwards and did a little somersault in the water. When he came up for air he was greeted with a splash of water applied directly to his face.

He shook it off to see Keith standing a few feet away, hair dripping. Lance laughed and splashed the boy back in what swiftly devolved into a brief but cutthroat water fight. Both boys dissolved into laughter as they sunk back into the water, chests heaving and faces flushed with mirth.

Lance leaned back in the water, floating, letting the muffled sounds of the foreign fauna filter though the water. A soft brush against his chest startled him, eyes jerking open to see a pair of hands poised against him. Keith smirked before shoving him deep underwater. Lance took a breath and flailed wildly, pulling Keith down with him. 

Keith’s eyes squeezed shut on contact with the pool, but Lance’s eyes widened from the shock. The once cool water turned bathwater-warm and buzzed with an undercurrent of electricity that caused goose bumps to breakout over his skin. Before his eyes ivy seemed to grow, climbing around Keith, wrapping itself around the boy’s lithe body. Thrown into desperate action, Lance reached out to pull off the leafy attackers, frantic to save Keith. But his hand only scooped up fistfuls of water, passing through the green leaves as if they weren't there. That was when he saw his own hand, carnations blooming from his skin, pink petals floating off in the water. 

Right, what had the droning ambassador said? Water with visions, water that spoke in flowers? Lance pushed up, breaking the surface at the same time as Keith, both boys gasping for air. His whole body felt hot, the electric water still reverberating through his skin.

Lance wracked his brain. He’d been obsessed with flowers and their meanings one summer; researching the language of flowers and using it to romance a pretty brunette tech girl a year behind him at the Garrison. Carnations were easy--pure admiration, no surprise there. Keith was amazing at everything he tried. He was the best pilot of their generation, chosen by the Black Lion… chosen by the Blade of Marmora for their own. Of _course_ Lance admired him. Ivy, on the other hand, meant...no. There was no _way_. Lance looked at Keith in horror.

“What? What’s wrong?” Keith shot him a bewildered stare, scratching absently at his arm. His black hair was standing on end, as if it’d been rubbed by a balloon. He stepped in closer to Lance as he continued, “Are you okay?”

Lance turned away, violently splashing his way to shore, the wiki page on flower languages fresh in his mind.

 _My love will protect you_.

Keith, _what?_ No. It couldn’t be. Was it about _him_ or someone else? No, no, no, _no_. Dumb pool was crazy, or had some kinda divination software glitch. The magic water didn’t know what it was saying. 

Lance heard Keith splash after him as he climbed out of the slightly glowing basin. Wait, glowing? Yeah, that wasn’t disconcerting. He had to get away--away from the pool, away from Keith. He needed to think and sort out his feelings. Grabbing his bundle of clothes, Lance sprinted off through the open columns. 

Beyond the pillars was a waving field of tall grass, positioned just outside the government building. He trudged through the yellow blades which tickled at his bare skin, not caring where he was going. Keith liked someone, Keith might even lo-... No, he couldn’t even think it. But... could it be?

Cold fingers wrapped around his arm and tugged, whipping him around to come face-to-face with Keith for the second time that day. An electrical shock ran up his elbow and settled in his stomach at the touch. Keith’s hand whipped away from his forearm as quickly as it had come, and those amaranthine eyes dropped to gaze at his own hand and back at Lance’s with a bewildered look before the other boy literally and figuratively shook off his confusion. The loss of contact left Lance cold.

“Lance.” It was a warning, a familiar warning that was both concerned and chiding.

In that moment Lance decided that he had nothing to lose. I mean, Keith wasn’t a paladin of Voltron anymore. It’s not like Lance had to see him every day, or almost ever if he didn’t want to. Plus, their relationship wasn’t vital to forming a universe-saving mystical robot. And if the ivy meant him and not someone else-- if he was ever going to do this, now was sorta the time. 

“Keith.” The raven-haired boy cocked his head, waiting patiently. “I…” Lance inhaled, mentally screaming at the charged butterflies in his stomach to shut up, “You’re…” He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, “I”m sorry I don’t know what to say, I’ve never done this with a boy before.”

Keith’s face screwed up in confusion, his mouth opening to say what, Lance didn’t want to know. 

Lance spoke over Keith before the other had a chance to start, holding up a hand to request silence, “Yeah, just give me a second.” 

Keith’s mouth snapped closed but the bewilderment stayed shadowed on his features. 

Lance ran a hand through his damp hair, the small breeze prickling goosebumps across his exposed skin. This was definitely not ideal, or how Lance had imagined confessing his feelings to the other boy, or anyone really. In his daydreams it definitely involved more romance. And, you know, they were both fully clothed. 

Shaking his head to dislodge his thoughts he took a shaky breath, “You’re a really cool dude. When you fight, sometimes I have a hard time looking away. I don’t know why you left me, us. Left us, Voltron.” Lance crinkled his nose and willed his tongue to work, “But if it wasn’t because you hated me, and needed to go halfway across the galaxy to get away from me, then maybe...” 

“What are you saying, Lance?” Keith was very close. Did he move while Lance was talking? Keith’s eyes were a deep purple that filled Lance’s vision, overtaking his whole world. Some strange sensation tugged at him, begging him to be closer, needing to be.

_Had his eyes always been this consuming?_

“I think I like you. Like, like-like you. Homo-intended.”

Keith’s mouth fell open, eyes wide, “What?”

Lance looked down and plucked a long strand of yellow grass from the field, proffering it to Keith as he spoke, “I like you, Keith. But I’m a coward.”

At that, Lance turned on his heel and sprinted away, running recklessly toward the general vicinity of the castleship. The electric pull that seemed to tether him to Keith screamed wildly to turn around and crash himself into Keith’s arms. Lance clenched his fist, filed nails biting into his palms. Empty palms, in the back of his mind he realized that he’d dropped his clothes at some point in his wild dash. His bare foot caught a rock and he went flying, tumbling face first into the ground. 

That was when he heard pounding feet slapping the dirt at a breakneck pace, the buzzing under his skin receding with every step. Lance groaned and tried to look up from his crippled pile on the ground, turning his body just in time to see black hair flying at him. 

“Oof.” The wind was knocked out of him as Keith leapt, landing heavily atop him. They both panted hard, Lance wincing in pain. 

Lance looked up to meet violet eyes, Keith’s face a hair’s breadth away. His heart pounded in his chest and his eyes flicked between violet irises and crimson lips. 

“I think I like you too,” Keith said between pants, chest heaving and long blade of grass still clutched tightly in his fist. 

Warmth blossomed at every point that connected Keith to Lance, soothing the current that hummed under his skin. Was it the water that was doing this? Maybe Keith was being affected too, the confession a result of alien magic.

“Keith, this...I don’t think our heads are working right. You don’t mean that.”

Two warm hands sent shivers down Lance’s spine as they cupped his face, black bangs ticked his forehead as Keith shook his head, “I’ve liked you since the fight with Sendak. I just, I thought I didn’t have a chance.”

“Why?” Lance was fully confused. Since Sendak? That was at least more than a year. No wonder Keith was blooming ivy.

“I thought you were straight, Starboy.” Keith whapped him gently upside the head.

“So did I,” Lance smirked, looking up at Keith through his long lashes, “But then I met Shiro.”

Keith pushed off with a growl, “What the actual hell, Lance?”

Grabbing desperately at Keith, Lance quickly amended, “I mean, that was when I realized that I had feelings for boys,” Lance sighed and bit his lip, “That I had feelings for you. That all those times, obsessing over you at the Garrison, was actually a... crush.” Lance blushed down his chest and up his ears. He hadn’t planned to tell his discovery to anyone, least of all to Keith.

Keith softened slightly at his words and Lance tugged him closer. “I don’t know how to…” Lance sputtered, “I just...boys are different. _You_ are different. I didn’t know what to do about it.”

Keith sighed, “What are you going to do about it, now?” It was a challenge.

Lance looked down at ruddy lips, prickled damp skin, and the deep blush that filled out around Keith’s cheeks. The soft hair of Keith’s upper lip, that tried and failed to grow, looked like it might tickle. Lance wanted to find out; he closed the distance between them, crashing their lips together. 

It didn’t. Peach fuzz was the last thing on his mind as the sensations welled up around him. There were too many things to focus on and his mind grew dim as the electricity returned. 

It hurt, teeth cutting the inside of his lips at the bruising force. It was a moment before Keith moved, pushing back, fighting. His hands squeezing into the flesh of his shoulders, nails cutting. Lance didn’t care. It was never soft when it came to Keith, it was always fierce and fire. His own hands came up to grasp at Keith’s bare back, grasping and swearing to himself that his hands would never be empty again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's done!! *throws candied flowers* Happy Valentines day! Here is some fluffy fluff. I'm thinking about doing a smutty sequel to this but it would be my first smut and I'm super embarrassed to trryyyy! I dunno!!!! Should I?! :x I'm pretty sure the water is an aphrodisiac and I have some sinful ideas buttt it's so scary! If you guys want it then..... I'll do my best! 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta, [Starbuck-7](http://starbuck-7.tumblr.com/)!! Always there to support me xoxo
> 
> This author has a blog on Tumblr? [It's more likely than you think!](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com/) I'm also GlassAlice on both the Klance and Voltron Aminos!


	2. Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and feelings run high as these two try to work through emotions while still under the influence of an alien aphrodisiac. The smut chapter I wanted to write but no one asked for. This is my first smut :x oof

The grass itched and rocks dug into his back; Lance squirmed under Keith trying to find a comfortable spot. Keith leaned back from the kiss, wet lips shining. Lance took in the sight, drinking in the dilated pupils and heavy eyelids, uncomfortable ground forgotten for the moment. 

Desperate to confirm the need that laced Keith’s features was real, Lance brought a shaking hand up to trace his russet lips, thumb running over chapped skin. Keith’s mouth fell open, the tip of his tongue lapping greedily at the nervous finger. Lance sucked in a gasp, pulling his hands back and placing them down at his sides with a quick apology. 

“Lance.” It was breathy, Keith’s lips barely moved, “Something’s wrong.”

Nodding, Lance squeezed his eyes shut, willing every ounce of control he had to the surface. “We should stop, find help,” he dug long fingers into his thighs, the pain helping him to concentrate, “maybe Shiro or Allura can figure out what’s going on.”

Something passed over Keith’s face, but Lance couldn’t quite catch it. Keith growled low, “No, you don’t need them.” To accentuate his point, he nipped at the curve of Lance’s neck causing him to arch up, skin brushing against skin, “Don’t talk about them in front of me.” 

“Wha...? Why?” His words were cut short as Keith fisted a handful of hair and tugged. 

Lance moaned helplessly, letting himself be laid bare. He felt full of foggy electricity, the buzzing in his head drowning out his own thoughts. Any concerns about what they were doing and why, all seemed unimportant and far away.

Keith looked down at the dusky expanse of prickled skin, exposed to the cold wind and waiting for his mouth. Keith grabbed needily at Lance’s hair, silky strands clutched tightly in his fingers. He nipped and sucked lightly, feeling the vibration against his lips as Lance let out a shaky whine. 

It was hard to think around the haze, but Lance knew three things: he was freezing cold and too hot all at once; he’d never kissed a boy and now here he was practically pinned under one; and the most frustrating, Keith's mouth was attacking his neck, devouring him. Keith was like a predator after its prey and Lance wanted to let himself be eaten up. Lonely night fantasies flooded him with each kiss, images of Keith’s rough hands holding him down while he was fucked senseless overwhelmed his thoughts.

Keith licked and nuzzled against Lance’s throat, charting the red marks with his tongue. Lance’s fingers slowly uncurled from his thighs, halfmoon imprints left behind by his polished nails. Tentative hands lifted slowly to touch Keith’s shoulders, feeling hard muscles move under soft skin. A wet tongue darted out to smooth over freckled skin, trailing a cooling line of saliva down his neck. Bare legs bent in and toes curled, small mewls falling from his lips at every administration of Keith’s tongue.

Keith licked softly at the most recent of marks he’d made, tasting the salty flavors of sweat on skin. Lance could almost taste them himself, each mark hot and burning. 

_What is happening? Is this real life?_ Lance’s mind screamed that it couldn’t be, that there was no way _Keith_ would be kissing _him_.

The sensations that took over his body screamed for more, more, _more_. A strangled noise fell from parted lips as Lance held back another moan. Everywhere that Keith touched was soothed; Lance’s body reacted to each and every movement before his brain could catch up. 

A small voice nagged at him, as it had from the beginning, now growing louder and more insistent. Far away in the back of his mind Lance knew that it was important to listen. But Keith was so wonderfully distracting, it was easy to ignore the whispers and fall deeper into the buzzing of the magic alien water. 

_Wait, alien water? The pool._ Concentrating with all his might, he fought against the daze that was drowning him. It was like breaking through the water’s surface, and everything came back into focus, clear and vivid.

Lance wiggled, grasping at tufts of newly sprouted grass and dirt as he tried to remove himself from underneath Keith, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t mean. I..” The frantic wiggling only making his member swell at the rubbing pressure.

“What’s wrong, Lance? Are you okay?” Keith asked, worry mixed with need clouding his features.

“Oh, no, it’s not…” Lance pulled the back of his hand over his eyes. His nails were clotted with dirt, the tips of his fingers were muddy from clutching at the ground.

 

“Did I...did I hurt you?” Keith lifted himself up slightly to scan worriedly over the body beneath him. 

Lance fought against his own body as it demanded more, “No!” If he was talking to himself or Keith, he wasn’t sure, but he took control of his arms long enough to push Keith away. Lying there, half pinned under his rival and his erection weighing heavily in his underwear, all of his feelings came crashing down. His crush on Keith, Keith leaving him, and Keith kissing him, the emotions swirled around in his head until he felt dizzy. 

Keith recoiled, eyes wide. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He reached out, not quite touching Lance, hands hovering between them.

Sitting up and wrapping arms around himself, Lance stared fixedly at a patch of grass. He didn’t trust himself to look directly at Keith, not without jumping him. “I can’t, Keith. I-- I don’t know. I mean what if you only like me because of some alien aphrodisiac and you’ll wake up tomorrow to regret this.” Lance pushed the building need down, using all his willpower to ignore his body begging him to shut up and get _on_ with it. “I don’t think I can handle this,” Lance waved vaguely between them, “whatever _this_ is.”

Drawing in on himself, Keith pulled back until there was room to breathe. “Oh, okay.” His chest felt heavy and hot, pressure building in place of a scream he couldn’t release. 

_He likes you but he doesn’t want to be with you._ At that, all Keith could do was sink deeper into himself. Keith pulled himself off the ground, shame burning his face. 

_Idiot. You’ve messed this up already._

Without a word spoken out loud, Keith turned to leave. 

Chilled fingers wrapped around his wrist, shocking Keith back to himself. “Where are you going?” Lance’s eyes were wide and his voice tilted toward angry disbelief.

“Kolivan is probably looking for me, by now. It’s fine, Lance. Just forget about this. ” Keith tugged on his wrist to get away, avoiding Lance’s pained expression.

“Seriously? I wanted to _talk_ about this, but now you’re running away. Again.”

“I’m not running away!”

“Oh, yeah? So what do you call _this_?” Lance shook the arm he was holding. “You aren’t exactly sticking around to talk this out!”

“If you’re not ready, then there’s nothing to talk about.”

“All I said was this is... a lot. I don’t know how to feel right now.”

“Well, when you figure it out, you can come tell me.”

“God dammit, Keith. Will you at least look at me?” Lance pulled on Keith’s wrist to lift himself off the ground and onto shaky legs, “I’ve had a crush on you since the Garrison. I know that much, okay?” 

He shoved an accusatory finger at Keith’s chest. “But the last thing I remember is you telling everyone you were leaving Voltron for the Blade. And then you were just gone. And now you’re here saying you’ve liked me since our bonding moment.” Lance took a step back, letting go of Keith, “We went from zero to one hundred real fast and I just need to know this isn’t fake.”

“Are you…” Keith took a quick breath, “admitting that you remember our bonding moment?”

“I admit nothing. And I’m still talking, Mullet.” Lance crossed his arms, “I came to see you when Shiro came back, and _you_ convinced me not to worry about my place in Voltron. Then you just turned around and left? Without ever talking to me?”

“I didn’t talk to anyone about it.”

“To _me_ , though. You didn’t come to _me_ , Keith. Why? Why did you go? We were in it together. I was supposed to be your right hand man! Was I... that bad at being the Red Paladin?”

“Oh, God! No, Lance. Of course not! It wasn’t about that. But…” Keith took a deep breath and sighed, glancing down to his toes and adopting a frustrated stare as his eyes flicked back up to Lance’s. “Look, I’d love to explain all this to you, I really would, but it’s kinda hard to do that here. I’m literally standing in my underwear, in the middle of a field, with a _magic induced_ boner.”

Lance snorted, he couldn’t help the chuckle bubbling up inside him, because Keith was right, this was ridiculous, _they_ were ridiculous. Keith smirked in response and soon both boys were laughing, holding their stomachs and hanging on to each other for support. 

Newly confessed feelings fresh on their tongues, some sort of aphrodisiac coursing through their veins, and they _still_ ended up in their signature Lance-and-Keith rivalry, bickering and hollering at one another. Apparently not even magic water could stop them from being themselves. 

Lance reached out to tug gently on Keith’s wrist, leading them both to kneel on the soft patch of grass beneath them.

“I do like you, y’know,” Lance said, dark lashes fluttering open and shut as he held Keith’s gaze.

“Me too,” Keith said, then amended, “I mean, I like you, too.”

Lance snorted, easing himself closer. “Well, seems to me we’re both in the same situation, here. So I guess, maybe… why don’t we help each other out?” It was an offer to start over, a hard reset on their previous makeout session.

Keith looked like he was about to protest before he bit his lip and nodded. He exhaled slowly, drawing the breath out as long as possible, “Yeah, okay,” Keith started to palm himself in lazy circles, “I just feel so hot. I need...”

Lance blushed to the roots of his hair, “I know, I feel it too.” Even after their exchange he was still half hard and leaking. He clenched his fists, keeping them close for fear of them wandering out to touch Keith without his permission.

“Just, is it okay if I just…?” Keith palmed himself, desperate for any pressure. 

Lance swallowed thickly. “Uh…” Every nerve was on fire, screaming to touch, to feel, to be closer --so much closer-- this wasn’t close enough. “Can I touch you too?” His hand covered Keith’s, long fingers splayed out over pale ones. 

Keith choked, “You don’t have to.”

Lance stared wide-eyed at his hand and the heat underneath, transfixed, “I think...no, I _do_ want to.” he corrected himself.

Keith pulled his hand back, granting him full access and Lance took it. His fingers shook as he stroked the heavy swell in Keith’s underwear, the tip of the head poking out above the waistband. Keith was big, bigger than himself. Lance’s dick didn’t stick out of his underwear at _full mast_ , and Keith was already poking out at _half_. It was unfair, Keith was always better at everything, couldn’t Lance have at least this?

Lance hesitated before running his index finger over the weeping head experimentally, it was so soft. Keith gasped and bent over at his touch. Lance smirked, he did that, he was the one that made Keith react so beautifly. Power rushed to his head and switched to his thumb, rubbing the slit with more confidence. Keith’s mouth opened, spit stringing across his lips. 

Oh yeah, he could get used to this. 

Keith bent over, hovering but not touching, “Can I?”

“Yes.” Lance said, flipping his hand so his fingers grazed Keith’s balls, palm rubbing the shaft.

He felt Keith’s mouth attach to his neck again, sucking softly in the same spot as before, a bruise probably already blooming. Lance shifted, bumping his knees against Keith’s as he lowered himself back down to the earth, pebbles sticking uncomfortably into his back. _There’s never pebbles in the movies_ he whined to himself as he tried to clear the spot by wiggling. His bare chest rubbed against Keith’s, nipples brushed against goosebumped skin making him keen at the contact. 

The buzzing in his head cooled with every touch from Keith, his mere presence calming the static storm that raged inside. Lance was distinctly aware of what they were doing. Alone in a field, their only privacy the grass that waved gently above their heads. Anyone could see, anyone could be watching as they pressed their almost naked bodies against each other, hungry for friction.

\----

Keith mouthed at Lance’s shoulder, making his way to the exposed chest beneath him. He’d wanted this, God, he’d wanted this so bad. Lance was such a flirt, such a tease, and there were so many lonely nights. Nights where he had to pleasure himself dreaming that he was the one being flirted with instead of some alien. 

During those stolen hours he’d fantasize about doing exactly this. He mimicked those imagenings, running a wet tongue down the plane of chest, circling a dark nipple and running back up to the collar bone. He nipped at the peak, skin taught and soft under his teeth. 

A living wet dream, that’s what this was. No, more then that, this was _Lance_ , and Lance meant more to him than he wanted to admit. Keith smiled against the bronze chest, he’d needed this for so long.

“Is this okay?” Keith hummed against Lance’s skin. He brushed his lips lightly over the bare chest, using them to tickle and tease.

“Uh, yeah, I think so.” a sharp intake of breath interrupted his answer as Keith bit on his nipple, rolling it gently between his teeth, “Yeah. It feels so good.” Lance managed to say between gasps.

Long fingered hand strayed from the heat at his groin and ran up Keith’s back, goosebumps trailing after his touch. Lance’s hands were still chilled from swimming, the water clinging in muddy droplets over their bodies. 

Keith was obsessed with Lance’s face, he’d always marvled at the hours spent on skin care and wondered just how soft it would be to touch. Now, with no barriers between them, Keith’s fingers hungrily traced the curve of the shaven jaw below him before moving up to run a thumb over flushed cheeks and feathery eyelashes. 

He leaned down, drawn to the open, gasping mouth, and covered it with his own. Keith kissed deeply, his hands squeezing and touching every inch they could find. Obsessive, clutching, grabbing, Lance was quickly unraveling underneath him.

Their extremities frozen, cold fingers running over flushed skin, panting into hot mouths. Tongues licking and sucking at each other. Warmth pooled in Keith’s groin as all of his attention shifted to the micromovements of Lance’s hips against him, each hitch too much and not enough all at once. 

Keith moved again, ever so slightly, so that he was grinding into a soft thigh. As he shifted he grabbed Lance’s wrists, pushing them into to the ground to hold Lance still. He felt Lance’s cock twitch against his leg at the movement, and paused. He squeezed a thin wrist experimentally and Lance moaned, jutting his hips up as thoughts of Keith binding him up to devour him ran through his mind. Precum smired across Keith’s belly, thick and wet and hard to ignore.

 _Oh._ Keith smirked. He pushed a little harder and grinding down a little more intently, “You like that?”

Lance tried to speak, stumbling to make a coherent sentence, “No, I’m…” Lance bit his lip, cheeks burning, “Yes.” He choked out the word, “Please, more.”

“I can do that.” Keith smirked, he ground his hips, rubbing up against the hard outline prominent in Lance’s underwear. 

Lance moaned, the movement sending shivers of pleasure up his spine, he tilted his head back lifting his hips trying to find more contact, “I need more...I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not.” Keith said matter of factly, shifting both of Lance’s wrists into one calloused hand and running his free hand up Lance’s erection, “What a wonderful compliment this is. You’re so pretty, like this, pinned underneath me.” He squeezed Lance’s wrists again to prove his point. 

Lance shuddered, eyes rolling back as he bit his lip. He opened his mouth, panting before gathering himself enough to complain, “Am I the only one embarrassed by all this?”

“No, you’re not, but, Lance,” Keith’s hand traced a line from his pelvis, dragging a finger over the sharp hips, up his chest and slowly along his long neck. He stroked gentle patterns over Lance’s face, making sure he had his attention, “I’ve liked you for a long time, and we don’t have to do anything, but I want you.” 

Keith held his gaze, unmoving from deep azure eyes, willing his feelings to transfer. He was never good at feelings, but they’d been through so much. If there was any time to try, now was it. “It’s not the magic water, if that’s what you’re thinking. I want you, Lance.” He leaned in closer, “What do _you_ want? Tell me.” 

Lance’s shoulders shrugged, eye trained to the side avoiding Keith’s gaze

“Use your words.” Keith growled low in his throat causing goosebumps to spring over lance’s arms.

“I want to try, with you, but I haven’t even gotten that far with a girl.”

Keith nodded, sighing with relief, “Okay, maybe we can just get each other off? Would that be alright?” 

Lance nodded his head yes, and Keith smiled pressing a soft kiss on Lance’s forehead. “Good, because I don’t have lube anyway.”

The blush in response was too cute, Keith thought, and it looked perfect on Lance.

“Tell me if you want to me to stop, okay?” Keith spoke into the space between Lance’s eyebrows.

Lance nodded his assent again, then lifted his chin, placing a chaste kiss onto Keith’s neck. He pulled up to look at Lance’s face and watched a dirty smirk spread across the other boy’s lips. He didn’t have anytime to prepare before Lance was grinding up into him, hips rolling up to brush against his half hard erection.

Keith steadied himself, balancing as best he could over Lance, and ground down, meeting every thrust, “You’re so pretty, Lance.” Lance gasped and let out a strangled groan, blush a permanent fixture on his face. Keith growled, feeling the heat resurging between his legs, “So pretty.” He was fully hard again and made sure Lance knew, “See? Look how hard you make me.” He rubbed the head of his cock that pushed out of his waistband again into the dip between lance’s hip bones. The velvety tip rubbed into the flat of Lance’s stomach, smearing precum in pretty iridescent lines. 

Keith’s grinding grew more intense and his chest heaved as he panted, resting his forehead against Lance’s, no longer able to keep himself upright. “Please,” Keith’s voice was deep with need, almost a growl, “ is this okay?” Keith reached down to pull both of their members free, encircling them in his hand.

Lance’s own cock seemed to reply before Lance did, throbbing at Keith’s administrations, “Yes, oh God, yeah, it’s really nice.” Pebbles pushed harshly into Lance’s back, scratching with each thrust. The pain blurred into the pleasure, it made him feel completely exposed and vulnerable. It was addicting. His fingers dug into the ground, dirt pushing its way under manicured nails.

Keith smiled softly through the need growing in his stomach. All he could feel were Lance’s slim wrists in one fist and Lance’s cock in his other as it he rubbed them together. His mind only able to focus on what felt good and how to make it feel better. 

Keith lowered his head onto Lance’s shoulder and moaned into his ear before tracing the delicate shell with his tongue. He grazed the soft flesh with his teeth, tugging gently on the lobe, causing Lance to cry out. 

Motivated into action by the thrill shooting down his neck, Lance moved his hips, gently at first, then harder, pressing back in time with Keith’s movements. It was sloppy and unpracticed, but the sensations; those were blissful. Lance’s mouth hung open, saliva thick and about to overflow. He closed his mouth, swallowing, the noise it made loud in his ears and embarrassing. 

Keith felt heat rise up from below, the familiar feeling of orgasm made terrifying from the amount of pleasure that shot through him. He was going to die, this would be his end. He rubbed harder into his hand and against Lance, taking over and speeding up the pace Lance had set.

Keith gave one final lick around Lance’s ear, nibbling the soft earlobe between his teeth, before trailing his mouth down in sloppy kisses, nicking and bitting the sweet flesh of Lance’s shoulder. Wet tongue swiped gently at the soft skin above the collar bone, then bit down: hard. 

Lance’s moan was almost a scream, guttural and brinking on wild. Keith was unraveling him piece by piece like threads from a sweater. His free hand slid roughly over his skin, down his sides, gripping Lance’s hips. Strong fingers digging into the soft flesh of his ass, kneading the skin with bruising fingers. 

All thoughts centered on getting more friction, more heat, more Keith. Lance let out a cry as he came, the spray covering his stomach. Head flung back, smacking into solid ground. His toes curled and his heels dug into the earth as the orgasm ripped though his whole body. Sweat dripped from every inch that connected with Keith. Lance blinked through the bliss, something was still grinding down into him. Keith was still rubbing. 

His dick now overly sensitive, Lance whined under the shorter boy, gasps of pleasure and pain at Keith’s frantic pace.

It seemed like an eternity of torture before Keith cried out and spilled hot cum on his stomach, mixing with his own. Keith collapsed on top of him smearing them both with the white sticky fluid. 

It was a moment of panting and coming down from their high before Keith moved enough to let Lance up, falling onto the rough ground beside him. Blue eyes met purple and Lance couldn’t help the the goofy grin that spread across his face. The euphoria was too much to care how he looked. The moment passed and they both seemed to come to a wordless conclusion that it was time to return.

Slowly sitting up, Lance felt a headache bloom in the back of his head. Confused, he wracked his brain trying to remember what happened. _Ah, right._ His mind replayed Keith throwing himself at Lance and Lance crashing into the ground too surprised to feel it. Lance gently rubbed the back of his head when he heard a gasp from behind him, he turned to Keith’s worried face.

Keith sat up and reached out a tentative finger, tracing lightly down his back, “Are you okay? I’m so sorry. Oh my God, I’m so sorry.”

Confused, Lance tried to look over his shoulder to see what was going on, “I’m fine, what are you talking about?” 

“You’re pretty scratched up.” Keith’s finger traced over an angry pink line. 

Lance twisted his body with his neck, straining harder to see what Keith was touching, “Ouch! What the fuck?” The movement made his whole back feel like it was on fire. “Don’t touch it!” Lance winced, swatting at Keith’s hand. 

“I’m really sorry.” Keith said again, head bowed.

Letting out a sigh, Lance resigned himself, “It’s fine, nothing the healing pod can’t fix up.” He wiped a hand over his sticky stomach, “But maybe it’s not so good at this stuff, we should get cleaned up.”

They tried as best they could, but there was only so much you could do with dirt and grass. Heavy silence fell over them, both boys deep in thought as they stumbled back to where they came from, retracing their path to find their clothing. 

Their mixed cum was drying quickly, it pulled uncomfortably at Lance’s skin and he itched it absently. The worst part was he could feel the last of his cum dribbling out while they walked, he shifted the fabric of his soiled underwear so it wouldn’t dry to his skin. Normally, he’d just go to the bathroom after, but there was no way he was going to do two embarrassing things in front of Keith in one day. 

Once they’d finished picking up all their belongings and collecting all of their armor, they both quickly rinsed off in the pool before getting dressed. Lance was worried about the glowing water affecting them again, but Keith insisted that they were already basically drugged and it couldn’t do more harm than it already had. Lance wasn’t sure if he believed that, but, it was this or walk back and suffer everyone’s eyes on his exposed body, cum dried to his stomach.

They pulled still wet clothes over wet skin and Lance winced as the rough fabric ran over open wounds. He pulled on the clothe to keep it from touching the sensitive skin, but the tight flight suit only snapped back into place painfully. He stopped messing with it after Keith shot him more than a few guilty glances. 

Making their way to Red, they talked in hushed voices trying to form some excuse to avoid any reprimand from Shiro or the Blade. 

Lance shifted in Red’s chair, the heat was starting to pool in his groin again. He never recovered this fast after masturbation, what was going on? He could already feel himself, half hard, barely covered by his flight suit. He shifted again, hoping Keith wouldn’t notice. 

They still really hadn’t talked about _the incident_ but Lance wasn’t sure what he’d say anyways. So, maybe it was a blessing that Keith was being so tight lipped. 

“Lance.” 

_Or not._

Lance coughed, “Uh, yeah?”

“We should talk, about, that. About what just happened back there.”

“Sure buddy, but I need a shower, some food goo and a good nap. Maybe later?” Lance didn’t lie. He’d already told Keith he was a coward. 

“No, we should talk about it here, now.” Keith’s voice was firm, the same voice he used to command Voltron. Lance shivered at the tone.

“I don’t know what there is to talk about.” Lance shrugged.

Keith put a hand on his shoulder, a mirror of Lance’s actions when Black chose Keith to be his pilot. “I know that was… a lot, all at once.”

Lance shrugged trying to play it cool, there was no need for Keith to know the chaos that was spinning in his head at what just happened. Keith’s hand pressed heavy against him, and he tried to focus on the words and not the pleasure that action brought. 

“But I want...to be more.” Keith hesitated, “More than friends, I want to be...”

Lance looked up from the controls, confusion knitting his brows, “More, than friends? Friends with benefits?”

“No! No, Lance, oh my God!” Keith shoved his shoulder. 

Lance smirked at Keith’s blush, _that’s new._

“More like, I don’t know,” Keith said, stopping before he could finish his sentence.

“Like, boyfriends?” Lance finished for him.

Keith nodded slowly, looking away.

“We better be, or I’d kick your ass after what just happened.” Lance laughed, only half joking.

“Okay, cool.” Keith nodded. 

Lance felt nervous excitement bubble up, laced with static. He shrugged it off, it was probably left over from their second bath, it was nothing. The important thing was that _Keith_ was his _boyfriend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my very first smut (>///<) please let me know what you think! I'm dying over here. Was it good? Was it bad? I DONT KNOW!
> 
>  
> 
> So this was edited by an army, and I couldn't have posted this without their critical reviews of my writing! Thank you to Starbuck7, Nikole_Kephir, hy_finn, and yeswemei!!!
> 
> I can't believe I wrote smut, and here it is...all in its smutty glory. Not only that but I'm going to write 5 more chapters of smut for this fic. The last chapter will be fluffy. A fluff-smut sandwich. I'm basically using this fic as practice to write smut. So....hopefully ya'll like it???
> 
> This author has a blog on Tumblr? [It's more likely than you think!](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com/)


End file.
